scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Leoladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Robotnik
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of 1994's Disney sequel film The Return of Jafar. Cast * Aladdin - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * Princess Jasmine - Teodora (Legend Quest) * The Genie - Mr. Eugene H. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) * Jafar - Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jafar (Genie) - Aku (Samurai Jack) * Abis Mal - Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) * Abis Mal's Thieves - Stabbington Brothers (Tangled), Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Iago - Jeremy (The Secret of NIHM) * Abu - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Carpet - Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) * Sultan - Don Andres (Legend Quest) * Rajah - Chungu (w/ Cheezi as a extra) (The Lion Guard) * Peddler - Uncle Drosselmeyer (The Nutcracker Prince) * Razoul - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) * Razoul's Guards - Captain Hook's Pirates (Peter Pan; 1953) Scenes * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/The Thieves' Lair * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 2 - Jeremy Ditches Robotnik/"I'm Looking Out For Me" * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 3 - Leo Feeds the Poor/A Surprise for Leo * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 4 - Jeremy's New Leaf/Jeremy Makes his Move/Jack Spicer's Attacks! * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 5 - Leo's Dept/Mr. Krabs' Back/"Nothing in the World" * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 6 - Mr. Krabs' Free Life * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 7 - Dr. Robotnik's Released! * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 8 - Leo the Vizier * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 9 - Cheezi and Chungu Chased Jeremy/Jeremy Exposed * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 10 - Teodora Looses her Trust/Jeremy's Soft Spot * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 11 - Reverse Physiology/"Forget About Love" * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 12 - Jack Spicer Breaks In/Jeremy Tries to Help * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 13 - Dr. Robotnik's Plan * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 14 - A Tortured Jeremy * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 15 - Leo's Departure * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 16 - Krabs Vs. Robotnik/"You're Only A Second Rate" * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 17 - The Ambush! * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 18 - The Plan Continues * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 19 - Leo is Framed * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 20 - Jeremy Set Things Right/The Execution * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 21 - Jack Spicer's Wish * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 22 - The Final Battle/Dr. Robotnik's Death * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 23 - One Big Happy Family * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used * Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows * Legend Quest * Spongebob Squarepants * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * SATAM * Samurai Jack * Xiaolin Showdown * Tangled * 101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 * The Secret of NIHM 1 & 2 * Donkey Kong Country * We're Back! A Dinosaur Story (1993) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Nutcracker Prince * Peter Pan 1 & 2 * Jake and the Pirates of Neverland Gallery: Leo san juan LQ.jpg|Leo San Juan as Aladdin Teodora Villavicencio ba46f8e9f4143b83e1061da1a105d34b.png|Teodora as Princess Jasmine Mr-krabs-tips-10.jpg|Mr. Eugene H. Krabs as Genie Dr. Robotnik (SatAM).jpg|Dr. Robotnik as Jafar Aaku16.jpg|Aku as Genie Jafar Jack SpicerShowdown.jpg|Jack Spicer as Abis Mal Stabbington Brothers.jpeg|Stabbington Brothers, Dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5115.jpg.jpg|and Jasper and Horace as Abis Mal's Thieves Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Iago No-504px-DiddyKong2.png|Diddy Kong as Abu Elsa.jpg|Elsa the Pterodactyl as The Magic Carpet Don Andres.png|Don Ándres as The Sultan Cheezi and Chungu.png|Chungu and Cheezi as Rajah Uncle-drosselmeyer-nutcracker-prince-72.6.jpg|Uncle Drosselmeyer as The Peddler Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Razoul Pirates.png|Captain Hook's Pirates as Razoul's Guards Category:Davidchannel Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Leoladdin Trilogy Category:Aladdin: The Return of Jafar Movie Spoofs Category:The Return of Jafar Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs